hetaliafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Thailand
}| }px | Alter=22 | Geschlecht=Männlich | Offizieller Name=Ratcha Anachak Thai | Hauptstadt=Bangkok | Amtssprache=Thailändisch | Geburtstag=unbekannt | Nationalblume=Indischer Goldregen | Haarfarbe=Braun | Augenfarbe=Gold | Größe=unbekannt | Band=Band 3 (Weltkarte) Band 4 (Debüt) | Strip=Ilha Formosa - die schöne Insel | Game=unbekannt | Drama CD=unbekannt | Anime=Folge 103 (cameo) | Synchronsprecher/Japanisch=unbekannt | Synchronsprecher/Englisch=unbekannt }} Thailand (タイランド'', Tairando'') ist ein Nebencharakter des Mangas Hetalia: Axis Powers. Eigenschaften 'Aussehen' Er wird mit dunklen, braunen, leicht gewellten und ähnlich abstehenden Haaren wie Dänemarks mitsamt Brille dargestellt. Es wurde genannt, dass ihm weiß steht und er 22 Jahre alt wirkt. Seine Militäruniform besteht aus einer weißen Jacke mit passender Hose, außerdem trägt Thailand eine Schulterschärpe. In seinem farbigen Chibi, welcher auf einer Spielkarte in einem offiziellen Artbook enthalten war, trägt er eine weiße Uniform mit einer gelben Schärpe. Er trägt auch etwas, was aussieht wie ein Lai Thai Schnitzmesser. 'Persönlichkeit und Interessen' Er hat diesen Tick, oftmals ein „Ana~“ zu sagen. Thailand spricht in einer höflichen, formalen Sprache und bezeichnet sich selbst als „jibun“ (ein etwas altmodisch und formales Wort für ich). Er schätzt seine Freunde und Familie und liebt Phat ThaiThai ist ein traditionelles thailändisches Nudelgericht, dessen traditionelle trockene und leichte Variante man an kleinen Ständen in den Straßen von ganz Thailand finden kann. Thailand kocht natürlich auch gut - besonders seine würzig-scharfen Gerichte sind klasse. Ein diplomatisch geschickt agierender, ThailandChibi 0.png|Eine Chibi-Version von Thailand immer lächelnder junger Mann. Bei der Arbeit widmet er sich dieser vollkommen, doch die meiste Zeit ist er lebenslustig, unbeschwert und sehr zerstreut. Er kämpfte an der Seite der Achsenmächte und war einer der wenigen asiatischen Länder, welche nach dem verlorenen Krieg noch ihre Unabhängigkeit beibehielten. Nach dem Krieg verschickte Thailand viel Reis und einen Elefanten für die Kinder aus Japan.Hidekaz Himaruya (26. November 2010) „「Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs」でのイギリスいじりは異常“ (Japanisch). Er hat einen Elefanten namens Toto als Haustier. Obwohl er Monster und Geister hasst, liebt er blutige Horrorfilme. Bedeutung der Nationalflagge Das Blau in der Mitte steht für den König, das Weiß für die Religion und das Rot für den Staat und den Zusammenhalt des Volkes. Beziehungen 'Vietnam' Hauptartikel: Vietnam Während des Events Bloodbath 2011 ging Vietnam zu Thailands Haus und fragte ihn, ob er ihr nicht lehren könnte, wie man lächelt. Als er demonstrierte, wie man lächelt, merkte Vietnam, dass er ein albernes T-Shirt trug und lachte ungewollt und glücklich zur selben Zeit.Hidekaz Himaruya (2011) „2011 Christmas Event“, Seite 7. 'Dänemark' Hauptartikel: Dänemark Während des Bloodbath 2011 chattet Thailand mit Dänemark über Holland und das dieser später Japan besuchen möchte und das Thailand ebenfalls mit Holland gemeinsame Geschichte hat.Hidekaz Himaruya (2011) „2011 Christmas Event“, Seite 6. Auftritte 'Manga' thumb|182px|Thailand zusammen mit Neuseeland und Australien im Christmas 2010 EventThailand erschien gelegentlich in Skizzen, bevor er sein Debüt im Christmas 2010 Event bekam, einschließlich einer Skizze, wo er „Ana~“ sagt. Später während des April Fools 2011 Events wird er draußen gezeigt, wo er Toto hält, während sich Frankreich und England in der Ferne spreiteten. Sein Profil wurde in Band 4 und den Special Edition Booklet veröffentlicht. In diesem Band hatte er auch einen Cameo Auftritt, als er zu Taiwan und Vietnam schaute, als diese sich ein gemeinsames Foto retuschieren lassen hatten im Track Ilha Formosa - die schöne Insel.Hidekaz Himaruya (2012) Axis Powers ヘタリア 4'' [''Axis Powers Hetalia 4] Gentosha, Seite 65. 'Anime' thumb|left|Indien und ThailandSeinen ersten Auftritt hatte er erst in der TBWTBW The Beautiful World. Staffel, wo er in Folge 103 zusammen mit Indien und ihren Elefanten auftaucht. Er ist dort Mitglied in der Elefantenverehrungs-AG. Es war aber nur ein kleiner Cameo Auftritt, in welchen er nichts gesagt hatte. Trivia *Thailands Suffix stammte aus einem thailändischen Teilchen, welcher am Ende eines gesprochenen Satzes verwendet wird, "na (นะ)". Allerdings klingt es, wenn es schnell ausgesprochen wird, manchmal wie "ana (อะนะ)", vor allem in einer Frage. Die Verwendung dieses Teilchens zeigt eine lockere und freundliche Beziehung zwischen dem Sprecher und dem Hörer, da dieses Teilchen nicht mehr in der formalen Sprache verwendet wird. *Sein Haustier, der Elefant, ist wahrscheinlich ein Hinweis auf das hohe Ansehen Thailands, diese Tiere zu halten. Ein weißer Elefant ist auf der Flagge der königlichen Marine und der weiße Elefantenorden ist die höchste Auszeichnung, die der König verleiht. Einzelnachweise fi:Thaimaa Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Nebencharakter Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter Kategorie:Asiatische Staaten